We Found Love In A Hopeless Place
by rinachuu62
Summary: One-shot Rogue/Hermione. Nous sommes en décembre 1994, la soirée du bal de Noël continue et s'éternise pour certains, mais est malheureusement finie pour Hermione. Blessée et humiliée par les propos que Ron a eu à son égard, cette dernière part s'isoler dans un coin du château pour y verser quelques larmes.. Mais va finalement retrouver le sourire auprès d'un personnage inattendu.


« _Fraterniser avec l'ennemi.._ » répéta-t-elle dans un murmure incrédule, les paroles de Ron résonnant encore dans son esprit, tandis que ses escarpins martelaient le sol du château. Il y avait encore quelques minutes, Hermione Granger, méconnaissable tant elle était radieuse ce soir, virevoltait gracieusement dans les bras du célèbre Viktor Krum, sa magnifique robe bleue ondulant derrière elle. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille participait à un tel évènement et elle avait passé des heures à se pomponner pour faire honneur à son école et au charmant jeune homme bulgare qui avait eu la gentillesse de l'inviter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée de la sorte. En fait, Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu un moment aussi magique que celui-ci. En effet, jusque là, la soirée du bal de Noël s'était déroulée à merveille. Pendant qu'elle dansait au cœur d'une foule déchaînée, oubliant alors tous ses problèmes, la Gryffondor s'était sentie comme une princesse sortie tout droit des contes moldus que lui lisaient ses parents autrefois. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle ne s'était souciée de rien. Ni du travail titanesque qu'avaient fourni les elfes ce soir pour organiser l'évènement, ni de la prochaine tâche qu'allait devoir affronter son meilleur ami durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Non, ce soir, elle avait tout simplement profité de la vie, de sa jeunesse, et avait abandonné pendant quelques instants sa réputation de Miss-je-sais-tout. Enfin, ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que Ron ne lui dise qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme Viktor Krum, et que ce dernier ne s'était rapproché d'elle que dans l'optique d'en apprendre plus sur Harry, son rival durant le tournoi. Depuis, Hermione arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ron l'avait blessée et rien ne pouvait excuser le comportement égoïste qu'il avait eu envers elle ce soir, peu importe vers qui sa jalousie avait été dirigée.

Un peu plus loin, une autre silhouette beaucoup plus sombre déambulait également seule dans le château, à la recherche de points à retirer aux couples s'embrassant çà et là. Elle appartenait au professeur Rogue qui avait préféré s'éloigner du cœur des festivités pour se divertir à sa manière. Son enfance ne lui avait jamais donné l'occasion d'apprécier Noël, et si Dumbledore pensait que cela allait changer en le forçant à demeurer à Poudlard pendant cette période, il se trompait fortement. Cette année était d'autant plus une torture pour lui étant donné que la grande majorité des élèves avait décidé de rester au château afin d'assister au bal. Après une demi-heure de marche, la ronde du maître des potions s'était révélée assez fructueuse, mais légèrement décevante, d'où l'expression agacée qui avait fini par se dessiner sur son visage. Ce dernier avançait dans les ténèbres, plus taciturne que jamais, sa baguette éclairant l'horizon. Quel dommage qu'il ait pris sur le fait un couple d'élèves de Beauxbâtons au lieu de deux abrutis de Gryffondor. Si seulement il avait pu reprocher quelque chose à Potter, ou même à Weasley, son fameux acolyte, cela aurait pu égayer sa soirée. Alors qu'il se croyait seul dans cette partie reculée des cachots, le fil de ses pensées fut soudain interrompu par une présence indésirable.. Le père Noël s'était-il finalement décidé à passer ? Il y avait une chance sur six pour que cela soit le cas, voire deux, puisque ces satanés lions avaient la mauvaise habitude de se trouver là où ils n'étaient pas censés être. Un sourire narquois dessiné aux lèvres, Rogue se mit à observer la silhouette qui était assise sur le banc à quelques mètres de lui. Elle appartenait à une jeune fille qui portait une robe assez jolie (voire très élégante s'il devait faire preuve d'objectivité), complétée par quelques bijoux. Sa chevelure brune était enveloppée dans un chignon légèrement décoiffé, sans doute après s'être déchainé sur les tubes enflammés des Bizzar' Sisters. Le directeur des Serpentard resta muet dans sa contemplation, essayant de deviner l'identité de la sorcière. Une chose était sûre, il l'avait aperçue dans la Grande Salle plus tôt, aux bras du célèbre joueur de Quidditch tout droit venu de Durmstrang, mais qui était-elle ? Impossible de le dire puisqu'elle venait d'enfouir son visage dans ses bras après avoir pris soin de retirer ses escarpins et de les poser à côté d'elle. « _Certainement une autre élève de Beauxbâtons, à en juger par la façon dont elle s'est apprêtée_ » devina Rogue. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que les filles de Poudlard n'étaient pas jolies, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été frappé par la beauté d'une de ses élèves. En tout cas, même s'il ne pouvait pas retirer de point à la concernée, le professeur comptait bien la renvoyer à sa place. Et vu la façon dont elle était recroquevillée, elle devait avoir un peu trop forcé sur le Whisky Pur Feu durant la soirée. « _Tss, peu importe d'où ils viennent, les jeunes sorciers sont tous pareils_ » maugréa-t-il en s'avançant vers sa proie. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué avant que ce dernier n'annonce sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

\- _A-Allez-vous-en, q-qui que vous soyez,_ bégaya-t-elle avec difficulté.

L'homme entièrement vêtu de noir la considéra, imperturbable. Il avait bel et bien entendu sa voix craquer, et celle-ci lui avait semblé familière. Était-elle en train de pleurer ? « _Encore une amourette qui se finit mal_ » lui murmura sa petite voix intérieure. « _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Severus. Congédie-la, elle n'a rien à faire ici_ ». Il décida donc d'ignorer la jeune sorcière en regagnant la Grande Salle, sans même lui faire la morale. Après tout, il n'était tout de même pas sadique au point de lui plonger davantage la tête sous l'eau alors qu'elle semblait déjà se noyer dans sa tristesse. Et puis, peut-être que Flitwick, Chourave ou McGonagall lui proposeraient un chocolat chaud en guise de réconfort si ses amies ne passaient pas par là pour la consoler. « _Ou bien elle restera ici avec son chagrin, comme toi tu le faisais si bien autrefois_ » lui souffla sa conscience. Rogue s'arrêta alors, son cœur se serrant à cette idée, preuve qu'il en avait bel et bien un, contrairement à ce que ses élèves et collègues pouvaient bien penser. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de toutes ces fois où il s'était caché dans un coin du château afin d'éclater en sanglots, que ce fut par rapport aux moqueries de ses camarades, de sa situation familiale ou encore de son amour non-partagé pour Lily Evans. Malgré les apparences, il aurait voulu qu'on lui tende la main à l'époque, car personne ne l'avait jamais fait, pas même Lily qui était trop occupée à bavarder avec ses propres amies ou à se plaindre de James Potter pour remarquer sa détresse. C'était durant ces années-là que le Serpentard avait appris que le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour de vous sans que personne ne le remarque, ou plutôt, sans que personne ne daigne y faire attention. De nouveau maître de ses pensées, il choisit de faire demi-tour dans un brusque mouvement de cape. La plupart des résidents du château, si ce n'était l'intégralité, avaient beau s'accorder à dire qu'il était dépourvu de la moindre once de compassion, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire se rapprochait le plus de la gentillesse.

\- _Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?_ finit-il par lui dire en s'agenouillant à son niveau. _Passer la soirée de Noël à pleurer seule ici dans le froid ?_ Elle secoua la tête en guise de réponse, le visage toujours enfoui dans ses bras glacés. Le maître des potions eut un moment d'hésitation. Il avait accouru jusqu'ici sur un coup de tête, sans même savoir quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été doué dans le domaine des relations humaines et n'avait jamais réconforté qui que ce soit auparavant. Comment allait-il procéder maintenant ? Après quelques secondes de pénible réflexion, il se décida à poser sa main droite sur le genou de la jeune fille en le tapotant délicatement, comme pour calmer ses sanglots. _Si vous ressentez le besoin de vous confier.. même à un parfait inconnu, reprit-il maladroitement, sachez que je n'ai rien à faire pour le moment.. et que je vous écouterai._ Par Merlin, dans quoi était-il en train de s'embarquer ? Un silence inconfortable s'installa une nouvelle fois entre eux deux. S'était-il montré trop direct ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever pour la laisser tranquille, la brune leva la tête. Une de ses larmes perla le long de la joue du professeur et il la reconnut. C'était Hermione Granger, la fidèle amie de Potter. Et ses yeux noisette étaient gorgés de larmes et de sang.

\- _V-Voulez-vous toujours m'écouter, p-professeur ?_ lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi, la voix néanmoins tremblante d'incertitude. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus Rogue la console, lui qui lui avait toujours mené la vie dure à elle et ses camarades de classe. Ce dernier s'était montré noble en proposant son aide à une jeune demoiselle en détresse, mais comment allait-il réagir maintenant qu'il savait qu'il se tenait devant l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard ? Allait-il faire preuve d'équité ou prendrait-il ses jambes à son cou tout en retirant vingt points à Gryffondor ? Se retrouver en face de cette sorcière en particulier, et surtout croiser son regard larmoyant, avait surpris le maître des potions, mais cela ne l'avait point rebuté, au contraire.

\- _Oui, Miss Granger, je vous écouterai, à condition que vous souhaitiez m'en parler,_ lui répondit-il avec une inhabituelle délicatesse. Sa voix suave fit palpiter la poitrine de son interlocutrice, comme si l'on avait déposé un pétale de rose au centre son cœur. Hermione plongea malgré elle dans les yeux sombres de son professeur de potions. Sombres, et pourtant plus attentifs, plus accueillants que ceux de celui qui était censé être son ami. En dépit de ce dont elle avait besoin sur le moment, c'est-à-dire une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, la brune, fidèle à elle-même, préféra garder ses distances en décidant de ne pas donner suite à ce miracle.

\- _J-Je ne veux pas en parler,_ déclara-t-elle en détournant le regard et en usant d'un ton qui aurait pu paraître sec si sa voix ne menaçait pas de se briser à chaque parole qui franchissait ses lèvres. _P-Pas avec vous._

Rogue continua de la regarder pendant quelques secondes, le visage toujours impassible. Elle était belle et vulnérable, mais forte et fidèle à elle-même à la fois, et c'était ça, plus que sa coiffure, son maquillage ou sa robe, qui la rendait aussi charmante. Cette brute de Viktor Krum ne devait définitivement pas avoir de cervelle s'il avait réussi à la faire pleurer. À moins que ce fût la faute de ce crétin de Weasley ? Ou peut-être même celle de Potter ? Aucun de ces trois-là ne méritait sa compagnie. Tandis que Hermione séchait ses larmes, le maître des potions finit par se relever et tourna les talons. Il n'était même pas censé remarquer tout cela ou émettre ce genre de jugement. C'était mieux ainsi et elle avait eu raison de le repousser. Ici, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un professeur et elle était son étudiante. Les rapprochements, de quelconque manière qu'ils fussent, étaient prohibés, et la moindre ambiguïté n'était pas tolérée. Elle en connaitrait d'autres, des chagrins. Après tout, lui-même avait survécu aux siens. Le lendemain matin, la vie suivrait son cours comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il y aurait elle, la brillante, mais insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, et il y aurait lui, la terreur des cachots, l'horrible directeur des Serpentard. Il ne saurait rien sur sa soirée, et elle ne connaitrait rien à propos de la sienne. C'était ainsi que cela devait se passer. Mais pourrait-il ignorer ses paupières rougies par la veille au déjeuner ? Serait-il même capable de dormir après l'avoir vu ainsi, brisée ? Juste parce qu'elle était elle, Hermione Granger, et qu'il était lui, Severus Rogue ? Devait-il réprimer encore une fois sa part d'humanité ?

\- _Sachez qu'il y a des mots qui pleurent et des larmes qui parlent, Miss Granger._

Hermione redressa la tête, surprise qu'il ne soit finalement pas parti. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Il était bel et bien toujours là, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, en train de déposer ses escarpins sur le sol pour se faire une place sur le banc où elle les avait posés. Un léger sourire vint alors adoucir les traits de son visage désenchanté.

\- _Je ne vous savais pas poète,_ répondit-elle timidement, le regard accroché aux pans de sa robe de sorcier.

\- _J'ai toujours apprécié la littérature moldue,_ expliqua le Serpentard sur le ton de la conversation.

\- _Moi aussi,_ avoua la Gryffondor en lui offrant le genre d'expression émerveillée qu'elle réservait d'habitude à ses nouveaux livres. Un frisson lui parcourut soudain le long de la colonne vertébrale et elle éternua.

\- _Tout cela pour vous dire.. que vous pouvez passer la nuit à pleurer sur mon épaule si cela vous fait vous sentir mieux._ Hermione resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, tant les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avaient touchée. Cette fois-ci, c'était le maître des potions qui cherchait à éviter son regard, et elle se mit à penser qu'en fin de compte, la magie de Noël existait peut-être réellement. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, ce dernier reprit en lui tendant sa paire d'escarpins : _Mais ce serait peut-être mieux pour vous de remonter vous réchauffer chez les Gryffondor. Vous risqueriez de tomber malade à rester dans les cachots vêtue ainsi._ Il avait l'air gêné.

\- _Je.. Je suppose que vous avez raison,_ acquiesça la brune en se levant après avoir enfilé ses chaussures.

\- _Prenez ça avec vous,_ ajouta-t-il en se levant à son tour pour recouvrir ses épaules de sa propre cape.

\- _Vous n'allez pas avoir froid ?_ demanda-t-elle, visiblement plus bavarde que tout à l'heure.

\- _Mes appartements ne sont pas loin et disons que je suis habitué à cette température._

\- _Je vois,_ répondit Hermione en essayant de masquer sa déception. _Dans ce cas.. Bonne nuit, professeur._

\- _À vous aussi, Miss Granger,_ la salua-t-il en observant sa silhouette emprunter l'escalier le plus proche. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, Severus Rogue porta ses mains à son visage et ferma les yeux. Sa joue gauche, encore humide, portait la trace d'une larme qui n'était pas la sienne. Il ne se sentait pas soulagé, mais plutôt étrangement et douloureusement seul, et avait l'impression d'avoir échoué à sa mission.

\- _Professeur Rogue,_ murmura une voix qu'il trouvait en ce soir bien plus agréable qu'à l'ordinaire et à laquelle il réagit instinctivement. Hermione se trouvait de nouveau devant lui, avec le même chignon échevelé, le maquillage coulé, et enveloppée dans une grande cape noire qui caressait le sol. De nouvelles larmes naissaient dans ses yeux noisette, mais cette fois-ci, elle souriait. _Je crois que je préférais la première option.._

\- _Moi aussi,_ répondit-il en la serrant doucement contre lui, tandis qu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras.

\- _S-Serez-vous là la prochaine fois que je tomberai,_ sanglota-t-elle de nouveau, _même si je ne suis p-pas une belle inconnue assise sur un b-banc ? Me rattraperez-vous même si j-je suis seulement Hermione Granger ?_

\- _Je serai là, même si je suis seulement Severus Rogue,_ lui promit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort.

Quelque chose cette nuit-là calma pour de bon les pleurs de la Gryffondor, et ce ne fut pas la neige qui s'était mise à recouvrir délicatement Poudlard de son magnifique manteau blanc. Non, quelque chose l'avait bel et bien apaisée, ou plutôt quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas Viktor Krum, ni Harry Potter, et encore moins Ron Weasley.


End file.
